Endless Serenade
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy didn't make it out of the Zero suit to kill Marriemaia and is now dubbed MIA. The question on everyones mind what happened to him? [discontinued]
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Gundam Wing character or Endless Waltz.

Now, on with the story...

Introduction:

With high expectations, human beings left earth to begin a new life in space colonies. However, the United Earth Sphere Alliance gained military powers and seized control of one colony after another in the name of "justice and peace."

"Operation Meteor." In a move to counter the Alliance's Tyranny, rebel colonies planned to bring new weapons to Earth, disguising them as shooting stars...

However, the Alliance headquarters soon caught onto this operation.

Thus, an upscale war started and the Gundams and their legendary pilots shook the foundations of the Alliance, OZ, Romefeller, and then the final enemy of the Eve Wars, White Fang. Peace was obtained and the colonies and Earth coexisted with happiness.

Little did the people know that you have to protect peace. You cannot obtain it and leave it, for there are those who have different ideals. Some even want to rule the world and colonies.

One such person had created a new war, her name was Marie-maia, daughter of Lei Barton and Trieze Khusrenada. Being a pawn for Dekim and his plans...

Endless Serenade

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and naught any of the characters. They are owned by someone else. Or someone elseS! Plural is it?

Chapter One:

"Let me confirm, your shelter shield is activated?" Heero didn't show any emotion in his eyes what so ever.

"What are you planning?" Dekim asked with suspicion in his voice, recognizing the youth from somewhere but couldn't place a finger on it.

"Your shelter is secure, is it?" He repeated only in a different word arrangement. So as not to confuse the shelters occupants.

"Of course it is! Just see yourself how powerless you are!" Marie-maia said with a smile on her face with defiance. There was no way they could get past this barrier. It was, in fact, made for purposes such as this. Not even the Gundam's and their pilots could do anything about it.

"Roger that." Heero said with no emotion, making Dekim look twice at the pilot of the Gundam when he heard that one word, realizing just whom they were up against. After all, he had been the one who had been in charge of the whole project to create the perfect soldier. This was him, only older. He glared at the image as it disappeared.

He fired, an almost direct hit, making the whole building underground shake violently, making its occupants stumble around and be tossed to the ground if you couldn't hold your balance.

"Wh-what a miserable person! He-he's not going to be able to achieve anything!" Relena heard the young red-head say something of that sort. Relena gained her balance, holding her ground.

"Are you afraid?" She questioned fearlessly to the child who glared and snorted, looking away from Relena who gave her full attention to the supposedly "new world leader".

Dekim looked up. "Gather all the serpent troops here to shoot down Wing Zero!" He shouted commands to the soldiers around the room.

Heero Yuy fired a second time, the Serpent Troops firing at him, trying to protect the base after the second fire. Pieces of his Gundam blew up like the arm but he held his ground, not moving from where he was going to fire one more time.

"Sir, the shield is down by fifty percent. Wing Zero's aim is accurate to within a hundredth of a unit. If we take another hit in the same spot this base will be sure to collapse!" A soldier with brunet hair said, looking over the computer before him.

"Stop it! Don't you realize we have Relena Peacecraft with us?!" Dekim shouted, hoping that he would stop because of her.

Heero's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but he took no heed, knowing Relena would gladly die if they could stop this from escalating...Then all the sudden the little girl and her dog came back to his mind, the Serpent Troops firing and shooting broken pieces off his Gundam.

His aim faltered and he fired, not making the same hit as the first two. The shelter wouldn't collapse. The after blast was too much for the Wing Gundam though and it blew the Gundam up also, the onlookers and his comrades shocked.

They all saw the explosions from afar and gasped, while in the shelter, the ceiling was collapsing from the blast that went through the gates and shield.

Lady Une, whom was in charge of the Preventers ran towards Relena and Marie-maia, tackling them and using her body as a shield from the blast.

"Are you alright?" She asked, a piece of dry wall sliding to the ground off her back.

Relena nodded her head in affirmation to this, saying she was indeed all right without speaking. Marie-maia looked at the woman with brown hair, asking a simple question. "W-who are you?" She asked, still quite shaken.

"While you may be mistaken, I personally cannot allow His Excellency's daughter to die." She said. Marie-maia looked shocked at this. They all stood up. "While His Excellency fought many loosing battles, he loved people who were not afraid to keep their stance and fight!" She explained, "That is why the people are so able to accept the Gundams and their pilots." She looked at Marie-maia. "It is not the victor that leads the heart of the people."

"How could this have happened?!" Dekim shouted angrily at the stage before everyone. "We, the Barton family, are the true rulers of the Earth Sphere!" He turned away from the large computer screen, facing Marie-maia. "Miss Marie-maia, assume your position as head of the Earth sphere!" He shouted, the dust of cement still falling slightly.

"I am victorious." She repeated to herself loudly still traumatized, staggering up to the podium. "I am carrying out the will of my father." She said to herself as if trying to believe what she was saying.

Lady Une jumped in front of her, surprising her by this action. "Do forgive me." She said, raising her hand to slap some sense into the young girl, but Relena jumped in front, slapping her hard on the cheek to make it red and sting.

"Miss Relena?" Marie-maia asked, shocked.

"I think it's about time you opened your eyes, Marie-maia!" Relena ordered, saying other things to her to try and make her understand about what she was doing. "Now that you realized what true fear is, you can recognize your mistakes." Firmly she said.

"That is enough Miss Peacecraft!" Dekim shouted, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Relena who turned around to face him without fear. "I can't have you brainwashing my Marie-maia!" He said angrily.

"I am prepared to die." She responded courageously.

Dekim snorted at this. "Then know the truth before you die. The public is always expected to follow the victor!" His finger pulled the trigger, firing the bullet heading straight for Relena who showed no fear, probably because of all the death threats she had received from Heero.

Marie-maia gasped and shoved Relena out of the way, the bullet hitting her in the chest as all the soldiers in the room gasped and Dekim looked like his eyes were a bit wider, but they narrowed more.

"Tsk. We can always make another one of her! After all, I created her!" He said, aiming his gun at Relena once again who stood crouched next to the young girl.

"Dekim!" Une shouted, pulling out her gun and was about to fire when a shot rang through the air from neither Une's barrel nor Dekim's. Blood went flying on the stage as Dekim fell to the ground, dead.

"I have executed the Rebel Dekim. I express my sincere apologies for executing his Excellency." A soldier raised his hand in salute and got one from all the other people wearing her uniform.

"Relena...I was mistaken. I'm so sorry.' She whispered, the young Vice Foreign Minister holding her up, her eyes begging forgiveness.

"Hold on Marie-maia!" Relena said urging her to hang onto the most precious thing someone has: life.

Marie-maia passed out, or went into a deep sleep that pain couldn't penetrate. "We can still save her! Bring her to a doctor!" Lady Une said, taking the child.

"Yes miss!" A soldier said, saluting to this order as he help with other soldiers to get her to an infirmary.

"It's all over." Relena whispered to no one in particular, standing in the shelter with other of Marie-maia's soldiers.

The three Gundam pilots Quatre, Duo, and Trowa along with Noin and Zechs made it down to the building to see Lady Une rush off with a doctor who had Marie-maia in his care. Relena stood in the rebel, talking to some soldiers, telling them that they could start a new life with meaning.

"Relena!" Zechs shouted, rushing off to see if his sister was all right. "How are you?" He questioned, partially mad that Zero One had almost killed his dear sister.

"I'm fine." Relena said, smiling a bit. She looked behind her and saw Wufei coming up behind them through the doorway. Zechs nodded, acknowledging this.

"Where is Heero?" She asked, noting the brunet pilot wasn't there. He had been the one who saved the day in a way. If it hadn't been for him, this event would have escalated even more.

Zechs, who was going around with Noin didn't hear the question as they checked some of the conditions of the other soldiers.

A blank look passed over their face and eyes, then realization fell upon them like an anvil. The Gundam pilot's looked shocked at this, their eyes widening a bit.

"Oh God!" Duo shouted, turning on his heel as fast as he can, running out with Trowa while Wufei and Quatre tried to calm down Relena when she realized something was wrong.

Lady Une was outside, Marie-maia safely in the hospital receiving the best care and had bodyguards all around her. She turned when she saw Duo and Trowa run out of the building with a worried expression on their face. "Guys, what is it?" She asked, worry etched into her voice.

"Have you seen Heero?" Quatre asked, fear displayed in his eyes.

"No, I haven't. Why?" She questioned, a growing fear in her gut. "Is something wrong?"

Trowa didn't even have time to explain before Duo went rushing off in the direction where Heero's suit had been destroyed in the air. "Heero! Please be alive! You better not die!" Duo shouted, hoping he would hear this.

"What?!" Une shouted loudly, rushing off with Trowa to follow after Duo.

"Where is Heero?" Relena questioned Quatre, glaring a death threat at him, which made him edge away a little bit from the raging teenager.

"When he fired the twin buster rifle, his Gundam was in really bad shape," He noted the way Wufei lowered his head in a way to show he was ashamed for some reason. "His Gundam exploded from the after-blast from the third shot."

Relena stared at him wide-eyed. His Gundam had destroyed in mid-air?! "Heero!" She cried, as she pushed her way past the pilot's and stopped when Wufei gripped her tightly. "Let me go!" She shouted, or more like screamed in his face.

"No." He said forcefully, but let her go when Quatre put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Fine, but we will all go." He was worried deep down about the fate of the Gundam pilot. It was his entire fault Zero was totaled like that. He was willing to do anything, even fight his own comrade...

They headed off quickly towards the area where they saw Zero explode and ran as fast as their legs could carry them, seeing Duo, Trowa and Lady Une looking around the desolate land,

It was foggy and then Relena slid down the slope, hitting something and stopping. She looked to see what had stopped her about one feet away. She looked down and gasped. It was a metal piece from the wings of Zero One. "Guys!" She shouted, making them all rush around to her, looking at what she found.

"It has to be nearby." Quatre noted, shouting to Duo who hadn't come over, not giving up on looking for the cockpit area.

"I found it!" Duo exclaimed, everyone rushing over o where he was, looking at the totaled torso of the Gundam. It was worse than how the Vayeate looked when the buster rifle had hit Trowa.

The door was open and Duo hopped onto the suit that he thought would break any moment. "Heero!" He shouted, hoping the pilot was conscious. He managed to make his way to the demolished cockpit with the other's following while Une helped Relena up and then herself. They would need all the help they could get to remove Heero from the suit and get him to safety.

They looked into the bashed up pilot's seat and blood smeared everywhere, from the screens that were cracked and blank with electricity crackling, to the pools of blood on the seat and floor. Relena nearly wretched at the site, her face paling. There were bloodied hand marks on the side of the suit and a blotch of blood on the ground, showing he had made it out of the suit and fallen to the ground.

"He must have made it out, but he collapsed on the ground." Trowa noted, jumping from the suit to the spot where the blood was stained into the ground. "Something must have happened to him. There is no way that he would be able to walk around for more than five minutes, even him being himself." He said, turning to face the other's who had gotten off the suit also.

"I'm going to call into headquarters an have an investigation started and bring all the pieces to the building and see what was wrong with it." She removed a cell phone. "How did the suit blow up in the first place! Wing Zero would have to have excessive damage to be destroyed by the after shock."

Wufei lowered his head and looked away, all eyes on him as he answered truthfully. "I tried to make sure that he wouldn't go to earth. We fought in space and entered the atmosphere and he dropped his Gundam into the ocean to get me to stop. He said that he wanted to know how many more times he must loose this little girl and her dog." He told them quietly.

Trowa looked back at the spot and examined it thoroughly. "There are footprints here." He pointed out the imprints in the sand. "There are also drag marks." Trowa said with worry, though he masked it well enough.

"So, someone must have taken him somewhere." Duo said finally as they looked at the marks.

"We have to find him!" Relena said. "He's too injured to be hurt even more!"

"I agree. We have to look into this." Une said, bending down to look at the evidence.

A helicopter appeared and she ordered some people around and all, a special crew of people in black clothing came out. "Research and Evidence sector." She said, explaining who they were as she told them to start looking around for evidence and taking pictures for evidence to examine later before something happened to it.

The men saluted her after they spent about an hour searching over and over again as a tracker for Gundamium alloy was brought in to bring in all the pieces. Many were shattered and the others were struck with the seriousness o the whole ordeal when they saw all the shattered and blown up parts.

"Miss Une, we located something near the scene of the cockpit." A commander said, wearing dark gloves as he brought out a shiny silver article. It was a gun. There were some blood splotches on it, but the whole thing shocked them. Heero never went anywhere without his gun. Even when he was walking home from his school when Duo wanted to talk to him about destroying the Gundam's he had it. Even pointed it at him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Duo questioned.

"Yes, it's Heero's gun." Quatre said, hitting the dart right on the bulls eye.

"This can't be good." Trowa mumbled.

"No, this can't be good at all." Quatre agreed with a dead feeling in his stomach as silence filled the air. Who knew what could have happened during that thirty minutes that they hadn't seen him?

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2:

It had been a busy week since Heero had disappeared and they were having bad luck with the investigation. The footprints mysteriously stopped less than a mile ahead of where he fell.

The door to Lady Une's office knocked loudly and Marie-maia spun around in Une's work chair to see who it was. Lady Une lifted her head and told the person to come in. Noin opened the door and smiled at the two people in the room sadly.

"Our sources have heard a rumor that Dekim was is still alive." Noin said, sitting down stiffly in a chair. "We have confirmed that he has been seen, but only once or twice."

"How is this possible? Dekim was shot in the heart. He died instantly. They even buried his body." Une said heatedly.

"Dekim had many doubles for this very reason. Apparently the one that was shot was the last one." Noin said, trying hard not to make Une any more stressed. Heero's disappearance had taken its toll on all of them and Relena looked like a wreck. She hadn't even done any public speeches or anything since then, though she tried to get herself together.

"We have sent the Gundam pilot's Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei along Zech's to look into it." Noin said assuring her everything was going to go smoothly.

"All of them?" Une asked, noting Marie-maia was feeling down because she thought it was all her fault.

"Yes, apparently he has a very strong bodyguard," Noin stated, looking at a clipboard which she handed to Lady Une. "He's come prepared this time."

"I understand." Lady Une said. "Stay with Sally. If this bodyguard is as strong as you think it is, then I want you to be prepared for injuries." Noin nodded in understanding.

"We also hooked up a communicator that relays all of what they hear and a video link is also secured." Noin said. "We can tell if this is really Dekim or not." Une nodded to this and Noin left the room after she connected the video link to her laptop.

In Europe, Romefeller country...

The sounds of explosives rattled the base as it shook to its very support beams, though they knew they would topple so easily.

Duo led the others down the deserted and debris filled hallway. Surprisingly, there were rarely any guards, though when they did they came in clusters. Quite the odd strategy instead of spreading them out.

Duo pointed to a room and they nodded in affirmation. Zechs walked up to the door and unlocked the door code as it opened, all the Preventer's holding their automatic firing guns at whatever the room held.

However, nothing could prepare them for what was behind the door...

Une stared at the computer link in sock as the image began to appear of what they were seeing. She was so shocked that she almost fell out of her chair, surprised by what was behind the door. And with that monster...She was definitely missing something...

"Miss Une, what is it?" Marie-maia questioned her surrogate mother whom always told her stories of the war. To show her how courageous her father was and the Gundam pilots.

Especially Heero Yuy. Marrie-maia loved hearing the story of how Relena and him had met, thinking was pure destiny. Lady Une herself left out the full details like how Heero did something to his suit but it ended up miss firing.

After finding out about the story, she had decided to tell Marie-maia as a bedtime love story for her. 'Heero would kill her if he knew about that. Heero would...Heero....' Lady Une couldn't draw her mind away from him. Somehow she felt obliged to find him and it was her fault she couldn't.

She looked at the screen in awe, whispering the name of the surprise inside...

"H-Heero?!" Duo shouted, looking at the figure standing next to Dekim with blank and vacant eyes. "What are you doing?!" He shouted, looking at the pilot who seemed not to recognize him and ignore him.

"What is going on?" Wufei growled, looking at Dekim who was sitting in a plush chair with Heero by his side.

"Oh, I forgot to mention my faithful bodyguard, Zero." Dekim smiled evilly, introducing Heero to them.

"What is going on?" Zechs said angrily to the old man, repeating Wufei's question.

"Oh, you see. Me and Heero go back a long way." He grinned evilly at them. "I was the one who was in charge of the whole training to create the perfect soldier."

"What?!" Duo shouted, Dekim and Heero had known one another. He had SOMEHOW failed to bring that up. That...or he didn't even remember! He said J had trained him and others, so that would mean Dekim was in charge of the whole thing and wanted him for his own reasons...Were they going to really use Operation M with him if the others wouldn't agree. Knowing Heero, he would follow any command...But the question is...why? Too bad that question went too far back before any of them could find any information on the pilot. He had hidden his past well. No traces like a perfect soldier was sure to make sure of.

"Oh, yes, you see after a certain mission I realized how flawed he was and so we got rid of his emotions. They were useless and got in the way." He grinned. "Though the faithful Doctor J thought this was outrageous, but he agreed to it anyway after some...persuasion involving the boy." He smiled at them evil glinting in his eyes. "A lot of his trainers had fun with him, trying to see who could make him scream first. Making bets to see who could use the worst torture device." He smirked.

"You monster!" Wufei shouted angrily, clenching his fists.

Une gasped at this when she was hearing and seeing all of this back in her office. 'No wonder he's like how he is!' She thought angrily, clenching her teeth with anger seething from her body. Marie-maia looked at her, quite scared and quite awed at all of this. She had never seen Une so angry.

Marie-maia tried once more to find out what was going on. She prayed it wasn't something about the war she almost started, terribly hating her mistake with regret and anger. She had been a puppet and she would have brought around a war just to rule over people. People who had done nothing to deserve that.

"Miss Une?" She questioned a almost meek tone in her child voice. Though she was young, not even sixteen, she had a clear understanding about many things, being trained in politics and such.

"Oh, Marie-maia, could you please go down into the lounge and get a snack and watch some Television in there?" She asked, hiding everything behind a stone chiseled mask.

Marie-maia got the clue and nodded, taking the five dollars Une gave her and a note to the lunch lady that would get her a free lunch to put on her tab. She left quietly, Une's mask falling off and shattering on the floor.

"You can't just bury his humanity!" Zechs heatedly responded.

"Oh, but we can. We did it once and we did it again." Dekim said. "As you can see, we already have our little weapon back securely in our hands. He was just to weak to resist us after what we did to him." Dekim smiled at the thought letting out a sick and demented string of chuckles.

Lady Une stared at the screen in disbelief. All this was happening thanks to Noin, who had taken the extra precaution. "Noin! Sally! Get in here!" She yelled into a microphone, knowing by the volume of her voice if Marie-maia was there would make her jump in her chair at this. She sat down in her chair stiffly as two figures rushed in quickly.

"What is it?" Sally asked with concern etched into her feminine features.

"Look!" She said quickly, pointing to the screen that had Heero's face on it. "I've recorded this into my computer, but I can't upload it until the conversation is finished!"

The two women gasped when they saw Heero's face and took in his blank and vacant features. "What is going on?!" Noin asked, Une put it up onto a big screen monitor that was about as big as poster.

"Why are you doing this?!" Duo shouted, looking with fury at Dekim.

"Why am I doing what? I am merely reclaiming what is mine." He looked at Heero, grinning evilly. "After a the hard work and money I put into him, he'll still need a little more training, but I have so many who would LOVE to see this young boy again." He snapped his fingers. "Do make sure that they are restrained. If you have to, use force, but try not to hurt them. Too much that is."

Heero didn't move and Dekim wore an angry look on his features at this. He growled at the young pilot who was still trying to resist control and pulled out a remote as Heero looked like he was fighting himself. Dekim shouted orders to him, but they seemed to pass right through his ears. He pressed a red button on the remote and it sent electric waves from the dark collar around his neck.

Heero screamed in agony and fell to his knees, gripping his head as though there were commands being sent through him by the electricity. Not to mention the pain of the energy coursing through every vein and part of his body...

The pain was blinding and he collapsed on the floor eyes wide eyed and gasping at the immense torture. H couldn't take much more and the switch was still on. With this, he welcomed the darkness before Dekim could switch the control off.

"Damn." Dekim muttered, his eyes narrowing while looking at the pilot of Zero One. 'Used to much power.'

He looked up and saw the others had their guns raised as they pointed them at him. "That's the last time you'll ever be able to do that. Say goodbye."

"I think that won't be the last time." Dekim said snidely. He pushed the remote all the way up and then pressed another button as Heero thrashed around on the floor, screaming as the pain reached to him even unconscious.

Duo looked at Heero and shot Dekim four times in blind rage as the others sent their body's lurching in the direction of the remote, Heero screaming all the way as Wufei tried to hold him down and get the collar off. "Hurry up!" Wufei shouted, having a hard time holding the strong pilot down.

"He's busted the remote!" Duo rushed over to help Wufei, looking at the collar while Heero screamed obviously awake but oblivious to everything but the pain.

"Hurry up and think of something Maxwell!" Wufei managed to shout to the braided baka over the agonizing cries of 01's Gundam, looked down at the pilot as he trying to think of what he could do also.

"It's too tight to shoot it with a bullet and there's no latch. We'll have to pull it off!" Duo reached for the collar and a strong jolt of pain that felt like he had destructed his Gundam (which had never happened with him in the suit, but he could only imagine) went surging through his body.

He let out a scream and let go of the collar, Wufei glaring at him for this action. He was about to reach for the collar too but stopped when he saw Zechs.

Zechs lunged for the collar and gripped it tightly, pain coursing through his veins while he refused to let to and pulled with all his might.

There was a loud crack and the collar fell to the ground, rippling in electricity from its broken pieces. Zech's fell to the ground, breathing hard while looking at Heero while the other's quickly pulled him up and help the older man to his feet.

Heero's prussain eyes were open after the collar was removed and he breathed heavily as sweat beaded his forehead. The shock was too much for him and he didn't realize anything around him at all.

Loud shouts and noises were coming from the hallway and the stomps of soldiers were heard as they rushed down the hallway. The Gundam pilots and Zechs took off, Wufei helping support Zechs though he made it own his own after five minutes and Heero in a deep, deep oblivious state, Duo supporting him with Zech's help. He winced and closed his eyes, trying to remove himself of the pain. He remembered nothing but pain.

Authors Note:

Well, what do you think? I updated the whole thing on this chapter and it makes it more interesting and less confusing. Reviews are always nice and can be helpful! If you have any suggestions they are always welcome and appreciated thoroughly. . Mnemosyn

Sorry if my authors note made no sense what so ever. You see, I'm typing while on the phone so it's kinda hard for me to multi-task .


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3: Who are you again?

Loud shouts and noises were coming from the hallway and the stomps of soldiers were heard as they rushed down the hallway. The Gundam pilots and Zechs took off, Wufei helping support Zechs though he made it own his own after five minutes and Heero in a deep, deep oblivious state, Duo supporting him with Zechs' help. He winced and closed his eyes, trying to remove himself of the pain. He remembered nothing but pain.

He remembered nothing but pain: never ending pain coursing through every vein and bone in his small muscular frame. There was a bright light. Was it heaven? His mind questioned with slight amazment. 'No.' His inner self told. 'You wouldn't go to heaven. You would go to hell. Hell with all the other people that were as guilty as you for murder.'

'That's right.' Heero thought to himself. 'That can't be heaven. Heaven's too far away from my grasp now.'

'Why do you even want to go to heaven?'

'I don't.'

'But you do,' The voice argued. 'You thought it was heaven, even though you know it wasn't. I'm you and I can feel what you feel.'

'How can you know what I feel when I myself don't know what I feel.'

'Because,' Sorrow seemed to lie heavily on the air, 'you can't feel anything. Do you know why that is?'

'No, I have long forgotten. It doesn't matter.'

'But it does. They were taken from you.' Anger filled from this presence's voice though Heero didn't care. 'J tried to protect them and lost. Trying isn't enough.'

'I tried to die.'

'Yes, trying to die is something else. Dying is easier to accomplish.'

'I try to live in this world.'

'Do you want to live in this world?'

'...'

'You don't know, do you?'

'...'

Silence.

Then there was a humming of distant machines.

He wasn't dead, when you were dead then you couldn't feel things. Then he was dead, he realized If you can't feel things then you aren't alive and he certainly couldn't.

He jerked his eyes open, only to close them again as he was met with a bright light. A very bright light. He remembered this all to clearly, the bright lights, the pain, training sessions, not giving in...and then the collar.

That black circular collar that he couldn't break off. How he had despised it. Loathing it would be too sweet of a word to categorize it into.

When that man, Dekim and the others took pleasure when he fell to his knees, gasping in pain. He wouldn't cry out no matter how long or hard they set the control to, leading them to beating him. He had given up, long ago when he knew that he was alone. He was their pawn and he was alike an item, bought and purchased. He was worth only as much as they bought him for, yet on the inside he felt so...numb.

Insecurity was sometimes inevitable at times, though no matter how broken or stressed he was, no matter how many times he wanted to cry out into his pillow at night, hating the empty void that was dragging him further and further away.

"_Crawling in my skin,_

_These wounds, _

_They will not heal!_

_Fear is how fall,_

_Confusing what is real!_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming,_

_Confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling, I can't seem to find myself again,_

_My walls are closing in_

_Without a sense of confidence,_

_And I'm convinced that it's just too much pressure to take._

_I felt this way before, so insecure!_

_Crawling in my skin,_

_These wounds, _

_They will not heal!_

_Fear is how fall,_

_Confusing what is real!_

_Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me,_

_Distracting,_

_Reacting,_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection,_

_Its haunting how I can't seem _

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_Without a sense of confidence,_

_And I'm convinced that it's just too much pressure to take._

_I felt this way before, so insecure!_

_Crawling in my skin,_

_These wounds, _

_They will not heal!_

_Fear is how fall,_

_Confusing what is real!_

_Crawling in my skin,_

_These wounds, _

_They will not heal!_

_Fear is how fall,_

_Confusing, confusing what is real!"_

Farther away from this "humanity" that some people had been crazy enough to suggest that they had claimed he had, whether or not he chose to realize it. Then how come he couldn't cry? Such a simple thing that came to so many others, how come he couldn't even when he saw people die. He didn't cry for that little girl, did he?

He couldn't remember. Everything was so vacant inside him, there were seas of feelings, iced and frozen over in the affect of what his life had brought with him. His many sacrifices that others knew nothing about. They weren't sacrifices to him, but to others it was shocking to what he had given up. The very thing that tied him down to this world; humanity.

Why did he have to live?

He heard the door open and he controlled his senses, including his brainwaves and pulse. Closer, closer...just a little bit more and...

His eyes snapped open when he was within reach of the person, his soldier senses took over and he lashed out at the person, drawing them into an arm lock, the knife concealed in his sock and the blade pressed to the persons neck, dangerously close.

"H-Heero!" Sally stuttered, shocked by this.

"What do you want with me?" He questioned, his voice chilling to the bone with venom dipping in it. Sally was at a loss for words with this said.

"Hey Sal-"Duo's happy voice stopped abruptly when he opened the door and saw Heero holding Sally with a knife to her neck. Sally was facing Duo and Duo was facing her and Heero. "Have you gone mad?!" He argued. He saw the cold look in Heero's eyes, one that showed he had no recognition of either of them.

"What do you want with me?" His voice was like icicles, dead of emotion and empty.

"Heero, don't you remember us? Duo, Sally," duo shouted, stopping moving closer when he saw the blade draw in more to Sally's neck, his eyes warning him not to come any closer. He tried one last name, "Relena?!" He tried, hoping it would hit a point on the pilot to make him recognize them.

Heero's face held nothing, these names were nothing to him, why was he shouting them. The last one sounded...weird, just as the first one. Sally seemed to be the only normal like name. Was Duo this guy's name? Why was he named after a number...then again, why was he himself named after a peacemaker who was assassinated? Not that it mattered...a codename was a codename. If they said 'Spot' that would be his name, dumb and idiotic as it may sound.

Actually, if he were named that, he would most likely murder the name giver and run off to another company, or let himself be dragged to a higher and more...intelligent authority.

Sally used this short moment to take the needle in her hand and drag it into Heero's arm, giving him more than the normal dose to make him fall into the drug induced sleep faster...

He fell forward, the knife falling with a clatter onto the cold tiled floor, less cold than the look in his eyes. Duo rush forward to catch him, but it was too late. Sally already had him in her arms.


	4. Chapter Four

"He WHAT?" Une yelled into the startled face of Duo Maxwell. "Why?" she almost screamed herself hoarse. "Why would he do such a thing" she seemed to question herself a little softer.

"We don't know, Sally is looking into as of right now." Duo yelled back, then more softer this time, "He's in really bad shape, but that collar must have had something to do with this." Duo mumbled almost to himself.

"What collar?" Une questioned, the anger ebbing out of her body. She had to control her temper in a time like this.

Duo pulled out the black metal pieces of the collar that once placed themselves around Heero Yuy's neck. "This collar."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Une massaged her throbbing temples, eyes closed as she tried to fit all the clues into the puzzle, which didn't work at all.

"They put this around him neck, it sent electro waves through his body and tried to send commanded through these waves."

Une stared at the collar. 'They caged him like an animal?' Her mind trailed off...

She blinked, coming back to reality. "If this affected his memory...he won't be able to remember what happened while he was captured, correct?"

"Yes, but..." Duo said, not getting what she was hinting at.

"Then, that means when he does regain his memory, we aren't sure what happened to him." Une told him. "So, he might be in worse condition that before."

"Yes, but we can't just keep his memories away from him! He wouldn't have any memory of anything! It would be like making him live in a lie, a façade that you created. It will kill him from the inside out!"

"Duo, your so naïve! If he does remember, then it will do the same thing!"

"Yeah, but at least he wouldn't waste away not knowing anything! Think about Relena, about the others, what will they do when they see Heero Yuy like this?!" Duo retorted, the week's stress pressing him further. "He's the same old killer he was before I met him, willing to kill without a thought!"

He leaned in closer to her, whispering almost to her in a cold hiss. "He tried fighting, I can tell you that. Heero never gives up without a fight. It didn't do a damn, they just hurt him even more!"

"Your point, Maxwell." Une said seriously.

"My point is that he never gives up, but this is a new Heero, one we never met. The one that is dubbed the perfect soldier. There was a hint of something in there, once and always from when I meant him, but now...he's just a shell harboring the perfect weapon they created."

Une took a deep breath. "Calm down, Maxwell. I'll see to this situation. Relena is probably on her way. I suggest if you don't want to die, then you won't try to stop her."

Duo hid a shudder at what Relena would look like right about now. Her eyes burning, if looks could kill...everyone on the planet who tried to stop her would be dead with a single look. 'Yep, that would be how she is right about now...' He thought with a weak smile.

The doors slammed open and an impatient princess rushed down the hallway, any trying to stop her instantly regretting it.

Relena had arrived.

"Duo!" Relena ran up to him, her high heels long forgotten as she wore tennis shoes. All for the better. "Where is Heero?" She questioned between pants to regain the breath she had from the run that she had, or more like sprint.

"Uh, Relena, you should let him rest for awhile, he's been through a lot."

"Can I see him? Is he asleep? Is he unconscious? Is he-I-is he hurt?" So many questions, not enough time! Not enough time to question and answer them!

"Relena," He spoke to her sternly, trying to catch her attention. She looked at Duo, half-listening to what he had to say to her. "Relena, you need to take a deep breath and calm down." He was actually being serious. And he wouldn't let her see him. Something MUST be up. "After Sally says it's alright for you to see him, then it will be—" Duo never got to finish when Relena rushed past him and ran towards the door which lead to Heero Yuy's room.

"Heero!" She yanked the door open and Sally twisted around to see who opened the door. She almost lost her footing when she saw who the person was; the young Vice Foreign minister herself, Relena Darlain.

Crap. Now, they would have a hell of a time dragging the teenager off from the other teenager, who by the way had no idea who the other girl was. This was certainly bad. Very, very bad.

"Heero!" Heero opened his eyes.

'Douple crap.' Sally's eye twitched, perfect time for the sedative to wear off. 'Damn you, Yuy for being so immune to strong dosages!' Strong, and or weak, it wouldn't matter. 'We'd have to kill you to make you stay asleep for an hour or so!'


	5. Chapter Five

"Heero!" She yanked the door open and Sally twisted around to see who opened the door. She almost lost her footing when she saw who the person was; the young Vice Foreign minister herself, Relena Darlain.

Crap. Now, they would have a hell of a time dragging the teenager off from the other teenager, who by the way had no idea who the other girl was. This was certainly bad. Very, very bad.

"Heero!" Heero opened his eyes.

'Douple crap.' Sally's eye twitched, perfect time for the sedative to wear off. 'Damn you, Yuy for being so immune to strong dosages!' Strong, and or weak, it wouldn't matter. 'We'd have to kill you to make you stay asleep for an hour or so!'

**Endless Serenade** (this chapter was for artgirl150, sorry for the long wait!)

Heero looked at the girl that had just rushed it with his cold eyes. He glared at her, expecting her to inch away from him or something but she just held her ground. Who was this girl…?

"_Off to fight again, Heero?" He raised a gun to her. "If you were to kill me now it would cause quite a ruckus. I'm sure you wouldn't want that." He made no comment. "The school is holding a party. May I have this dance?" She curtsied and he lowered the gun._

Heero closed his eyes, looking away from the girl that rushed up to him with worry. He gripped his head and she said his name again. 'Go away. Go AWAY!' He urged as his head felt like someone was taking a hammer and ramming it against him.

"Heero!" Relena said with worry as Sally moved towards her patient, not wanting the lovesick teen to find out what exactly was going on. Biting her lip, she took a sharp intake of breath when she saw Relena gingerly touch Heero's arm.

"Don't touch me." He said icily as Relena jerked her hand away like she was just burned. She quickly bowed her head, biting her lip as tears blurred in her vision, welling up and breaking past the barriers she had created over time.

"Please don't hate me." Relena whispered. "I'm sorry that it's always my fault that things happen to you." She whispered.

Heero turned to look at her and Relena couldn't help but recognize the confused look buried deep in his prussian orbs. 'What is she talking about…?' Heero questioned himself. He didn't even know her and she was blaming whatever happened to him on her?

"Heero?" Relena whispered lightly after she let go of the breath she was holding while looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. "A-are you alright?" She took a step closer, arm outstretched to touch him as a forewarning, ready to pull back if he rejected her again.

Sally sighed. "Relena—" She began but closed her mouth, not exactly knowing what to say.

"At least we got you back, right?" Relena questioned as she moved towards Heero slowly.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned. "I don't even know you." He snapped as she threw the covers off his body, noticing her was only in boxers now. He ignored the blush coming from the teen, which he hated to admit looked like an angel, and ripped the IV line from his arm.

"Don't do that!" The person taking care of him exclaimed as she reached for the line and a clean cloth to wrap around the puncture wound that was bleeding slightly.

"Sally," Heero pulled away from the doctor trying to bandage his arm, growling at her to stay away. "What is going on?" Relena stared at the doctor, knowing they weren't telling her something.

"Nothing Relena." Sally said with a forced smile that would be the equivalent to nails scratching a chalkboard. "Everything is perfectly fine." 'Not' she sighed internally.

"Don't touch me." Heero growled as he shied away from the gentle touch of the doctor.

"We need to fix up your wound, Heero." Sally huffed indignantly, putting her hands on her hips as she stared at the reckless boy with a scolding look in her sky blue eyes.

"Omae o Korosu." He muttered as he jerked his arm away from the doctor who lunged for his slightly bleeding limb again. "I said don't touch me."

"Well someone has to take care of you!" Relena stood there as she saw Heero, who wasn't quite the Heero that she knew at the moment, fight with Sally.

"I'll take care of him." Relena volunteered. Everything stopped and Heero turned to look at the girl before crossing his arms and looking away as he swung his legs out of the hospital bed.

"I don't need any one to take care of me." He growled as he grabbed his gun before Sally could stop him. He unchecked the safety and then readied it to fire. "For all I know, you people could be the enemy."

"We aren't the enemy. If we re, wouldn't we restrain you?"

_He was strapped down to a table with lights over him and things monitoring him. His bullet wound on his arm was bleeding, dripping over the edge of the table and falling like droplets onto the floor._

"_Proceed recording his data." A voice came to him and he managed a quick glimpse and saw a woman with braids in her hair on either side of her shoulders. Major Sally Po of the Alliance…_

"Major Sally Po of the Alliance." Heero growled after the small ache left his head. Sally blinked in shock after he said her former title in the Earth Sphere Alliance.

"I am no longer part of the Alliance." She said sternly.

"You are all my enemies." Heero said coldly as he pulled the trigger. He then heard the sound of footsteps running steps in the distance.

"No, Heero--!" Relena cried as she saw him jump out the window he had shot. Pieces of glass were everywhere and he covered his face as he jumped out of the building. Then she realized it was just like last time, only this time he didn't have a parachute and this time there wasn't a beach below but people walking around in the city. It was the tenth story up.


End file.
